Resoles are fusable resins soluble in alkali and alcohol and that are formed by an alkaline condensation of phenol and an aldehyde to form a phenolic resin. Phenolic resins are commonly used in laminating and impregnating paper and fabrics, and in forming coatings for abrasive products. Free formaldehyde generally is a by-product of forming phenolic resins that can be released during manufacture of abrasive products coated with phenolic resin. Formaldehyde may represent a potential health hazard.
Depending upon the application, polyacrylamide, urea and other compounds have been employed to scavenge formaldehyde to thereby minimize its release during processing and use of phenolic resins. However, known scavengers can deleteriously affect the handling characteristics of the resins with which they are combined, and can limit performance of products incorporating such resins.
Therefore, a need exists for phenolic resin formulations, particularly with respect to coatings of abrasive products, that minimize or eliminate the potential hazard associated with release of formaldehyde, without detracting from the performance of products incorporating phenolic resins.